


Battlefield New York

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1_million_words_bingo [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick surveys the damage</p><p>one_million_ words bingo, prompt: battlefield</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield New York

Nick walked through the streets of Manhattan, finally surveying the damage the battle had wrought first hand. He was reminded of his days in the military and time spent on other battlefields in far off places. The kind of destruction he saw around him was something he never thought he'd see in the United States.

This was a different kind of battlefield and his best friend had given his life to insure the people who saved them were brought together. He looked up at what use to be Phil's apartment building and wondered what his friend would think of this new battlefield.


End file.
